Perdidos
by Cam Chan
Summary: —¿Es la primera vez que vuelas? —preguntó el platinado. El ala del avión se desprendió y ella aferró la mano de él, esperando el inminente final.
1. Cayendo

—Pasajeros del vuelo 418 con destino a Nueva York, favor de aproximarse a la puerta 21.

Algunas personas se pararon en ese momento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta indicada. La joven se paró rápido, tiró a la basura el chocolate caliente de Starbucks que se había estado tomando y, colocándose bien la mochila al hombro, comenzó su marcha por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto.

La puerta 21 estaba atestada. Ya todos los pasajeros se habían formado y estaban dejando pasar a los preferenciales. Con un suspiro, se puso al final de la fila, tras un joven de cabello oscuro. Miró alrededor, la joven empleada de la aerolínea chequeaba los pasajes con rapidez, pero aún así varios de los pasajeros parecía irritados. Bueno, a nadie le gustaba estar de pie esperando, ¿no?

Minutos más tarde, ya estaba frente a la manga que daba al avión.

—Buen viaje. —Le deseó la mujer de la puerta al tiempo que cortaba su pasaje y le entregaba la parte con sus datos de vuelo.

Ella le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

Ingresó al avión rápidamente. Su asiento estaba a la ventana. Un hombre, de alrededor de unos veintisiete años, ocupaba el asiento del medio. Su estilo era llamativo con aquél cabello platinado y esos ojos que eran tan dorados que tenían que ser lentillas, pero a la vez increíblemente elegante. Se preguntó qué hacía un hombre con su aspecto en la clase económica, aunque claro, quizás eran sólo apariencias.

Apenas él vio la intención de ella, se paró para dejarla pasar.

—Gracias —susurró la joven.

Él no dijo ni una palabra, se limitó a volver a sentarse y continuó la lectura del libro que leía antes de que ella lo interrumpiera. Ella lo miró de soslayo y suspiró, no parecía muy amigable.

Sacó de la mochila su celular y lo chequeó antes de que les ordenaran apagarlos. Tenía tres mensajes. El primero era de Kate.

_¡Queda poco! Lee bien esto, señorita, ¡quiero que me llames apenas veas esto! Llevo dos semanas tratando de elegir la pintura para tu futura habitación. La compré azul clara porque era tu…_

El mensaje se cortaba ahí. Rió internamente, su amiga se extendía tanto que ni se daba cuenta de que los caracteres del mensaje se le acababan. Abrió el mensaje siguiente.

_¡Tonto celular! ¿Cómo puede ser que no pueda dejarme terminar una idea? Como te decía, la compré azul clara porque era tu color favorito, pero entonces pensé, ¿lo seguirá siendo? ¿Me das una pista?_

No pudo evitar el pequeño hipo que emitió al contener la risa. ¿Tanto escándalo por un color de pintura? Sin duda, tenía que ser Kate la responsable. El joven a su lado pasó una página de su libro bruscamente. Decidió responderle de inmediato, pero no llamarla.

_Azul claro es perfecto. ¡Espera a que llegue para pintar! No dejaré que hagas todo el trabajo tú sola, señorita emocionada. Nos vemos allá._

Presionó enviar y pasó al último mensaje pendiente. Decía «número desconocido».

_Te veré en Nueva York._

El celular se le resbaló entre los dedos y el corazón se le aceleró. ¿Cómo era aquello posible…?

—Toma.

Parpadeó repetidas veces, sintiendo que sudaba frío. Cuando enfocó la vista vio al hombre del cabello platinado tendiéndole el teléfono que acababa de tirar. Con una mano temblorosa, lo tomó.

—Gracias —susurró con voz ahogada.

El hombre la miró un par de segundos de más con aquellas orbes doradas, probablemente preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba y luego volvió a su lectura.

—Gracias por esperarme, Sesshomaru. Tuve que pasar por aduana a toda velocidad sólo porque se te ocurrió irte sin mí. —La chica alzó la vista, encontrándose con otro hombre de cabello platinado y ojos dorados, aunque este parecía más joven que su silencioso compañero de asiento y, evidentemente, estaba enojado. Metió un maletín en el compartimento de arriba y se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre al pasillo—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Cállate —ordenó el aludido con voz profunda, sin despegar los ojos de su libro—. Estás haciendo un escándalo.

El recién llegado entonces reparó en ella. Sus ojos dorados se desviaron a las manos temblorosas de ella, que aún resentía la conmoción de aquél último mensaje de texto.

—Lo siento —dijo, excusándose por su comportamiento.

Ella armó una sonrisa como pudo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta beige.

—No hay problema.

Dicho aquello volteó hacia la ventana, notando que el motor del avión estaba andando y que pronto estarían próximos al despegue.

Y así fue, el avión despegó unos minutos después. En aquél momento, inconscientemente se aferró a la manga de la camisa del hombre a su lado cuando comenzaron a acelerar. En cuanto tomó conciencia de ello, se sonrojó y le pidió disculpas. Luego se acomodó de su lado, procurando no molestar más por las trece horas de vuelo restantes.

_Un pasillo a oscuras. Una puerta entreabierta. Una pequeña niña agachada junto a ella sin ver ni ser vista._

—_¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo? —Era una voz femenina, la cual se colaba por la puerta._

—_¿De qué hablas? —Ahora era un hombre quien hablaba._

_Alguien dio dos pasos._

—_No llamas, llegas tarde a casa…_

—_Eso no prueba nada. —La interrumpió el hombre._

—_¡Tu jefe llama para saber por qué hay días que no vas al trabajo! —exclamó la mujer, repentinamente exaltada—. Y ahora me encuentro con esto._

_Se escuchó el sonido de papeles moviéndose._

—Señorita…

Abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe. Se sintió desorientada por un momento, hasta que reconoció el avión. Desde el pasillo, una azafata la miraba tendiéndole unos papeles. Dos pares de ojos dorados la miraban. Se había quedado dormida… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Tiene que llenar esto con sus datos para cuando lleguemos —explicó la mujer vestida de azul marino con una sonrisa.

Tomó los papeles y la mujer se marchó hacia la siguiente fila de asientos. El papel pedía nombre, RUT, dirección… No era nada del otro mundo. Vio a los hombres a su lado, ambos rellenaban sus respectivos papeles.

—Disculpen, ¿alguno podría prestarme su lápiz? —preguntó.

—Claro, dame un segundo —contestó el más joven, el que iba al pasillo, escribiendo sus datos.

Sin embargo, el mayor ya le estaba tendiendo el suyo, ya que había terminado de llenar el papel.

—Gracias.

_Nombre: Kagome Higurashi._

_Fecha de nacimiento: Febrero 2, 1989._

_Dirección: L…_

Un remesón la hizo moverse y, accidentalmente, rayar toda la hoja a lo largo. Iba a llamar a la aeromoza para pedirle uno nuevo, cuando el avión volvió a moverse bruscamente.

La luz de abrocharse los cinturones se encendió. Una leve campanada sonó, anunciando que se daría un aviso por la bocina.

—Pasajeros, les habla el piloto. En este momento estamos sobrevolando una zona con fuertes vientos, por lo que sentiremos turbulencias. Manténganse en sus asientos hasta que la señal de cinturón sea apagada.

Un nuevo remesón sacudió el avión, seguido por un vacío de aire. Todos sintieron caían, causándole a Kagome que el estómago le diera un vuelco, hasta que el avión se repuso y dio la impresión de que ascendía de nuevo. Sintió un leve dolor en el brazo izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que se estaba clavando a sí misma las uñas de la mano contraria.

—¿Es la primera vez que vuelas? —preguntó el hombre a su lado con voz profunda, mirando fijamente las marcas de con forma de medias lunas que dejaron sus uñas en su brazo.

Se sorprendió un poco de que le hablara. No creyó que le fuese a dirigir la palabra en todo el viaje y parecía tan concentrado en su libro, que simplemente no se lo esperaba.

—Sí, bueno, no. Viajé una vez cuando era muy pequeña, pero apenas me acuerdo.

Él dejó de mirarla, fijando su vista al frente.

—La turbulencia es algo muy normal. No vale la pena que te arranques el brazo por eso.

Había algo en la forma que lo dijo, con aquél aire de superioridad y cierta brusquedad, que normalmente le habría enojado. Pero, extrañamente, en aquél caso la reconfortó. El que alguien le asegurara que aquellos tumbos que daba el avión eran normales, sin importar la medida de delicadeza utilizada, la hacía sentir segura.

Asintió con la cabeza y el avión tembló nuevamente. Respiró profundo una y otra vez para no perder la calma. Miró por la ventana. Unos pocos metros más adelante, el ala derecha del avión temblaba con cada sacudida. Mala idea ver por la ventana. Al final, se decidió por fijar la vista en sus zapatos y punto.

La turbulencia no se detenía y, es más, hasta podía asegurar que se hacía más fuerte. Con cada temblor, todos los objetos al interior del avión sonaban, interfiriendo seriamente con el intento de mantener la calma de Kagome.

_Inhala._

Una sacudida.

_Exhala._

Los objetos y asientos del avión sonando.

_Inhala._

Se detuvo.

_Exhala._

Nuevamente, otra sacudida los azotó. Sin embargo, esta vez, no se detuvo. Los temblores se hacían más intensos y no paraban. Los pasajeros comenzaron a mirarse unos entre otros, probablemente preguntándose cada uno si era el único aterrado allí. Al comprobar que todos tenían las mismas caras de terror, el pánico cundió.

Mientras el avión se sacudía con fuerza, varios pasajeros se pusieron a rezar, otros se removían incómodos sin saber qué hacer y, en algunos casos más cercanos a su asiento, se podían escuchar respiraciones fuertes y aceleradas. Hasta el joven platinado del lado del pasillo parecía nervioso. El único que no reflejaba nada era el hombre a su lado, limitándose simplemente a analizar la situación.

Ella, por su parte, se había quedado estática, tensa, esperando a que todo aquello pasara… pero no terminada.

Un sonido desgarrador llegó a los oídos de los pasajeros y Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de ver: el ala derecha se había desprendido.

Todo pasó en segundos, mas para ella todo iba en cámara lenta.

Las mascarillas de oxígeno se soltaron, balanceándose por el movimiento, imposibilitándole a Kagome alcanzar la suya, hasta que una mano la tomó y se la alcanzó.

El elegante platinado.

Por la falta del ala, el avión comenzó a caer en espiral y varios compartimentos de equipaje de mano se abrieron. Ella quería gritar. Sabía que aquello era el final. Iba a morir sola en medio de un montón de extraños. Ahora quería llorar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó con fuerza la mano del peliplateado y esperó el final.


	2. Sobrevivientes

—_Papi, ¡salgamos a jugar!_

_La pequeña niña corrió, abalanzándose sobre el regazo de su padre, quien miraba por la ventana de su habitación._

—_Lo siento, campeona —masculló mientras la bajaba con cuidado—. Ahora no puedo salir._

—_¿Por qué no? Si no estás haciendo nada…_

—_Kagome. —La interrumpió una voz de mujer._

_Su madre la llamaba desde la puerta._

—¡Cuidado!

Un fuerte olor a quemado despertó nuevamente sus sentidos. Quiso moverse, pero algo la aplastaba. Abrió los ojos, desorientada, sólo para notar que alguien estaba sobre ella. Intentó empujar a la persona, pero esta no se movió.

—No te muevas, quédate al suelo.

Ni bien aquella voz varonil terminó la frase, una fuerte explosión resonó en todo el lugar. Varias personas que corrían cayeron al suelo. Se sintió inquieta, asustada, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Miró el lugar de donde provino la explosión. Un trozo de fuselaje de avión estaba ardiendo en llamas. Entonces, todos los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza: el aeropuerto, el avión, la fuerte turbulencia… y el ala del avión desprendiéndose. Luego de aquello, había perdido el conocimiento.

¿De verdad estaba viva?

El cuerpo que la cubría se separó de ella. Se incorporó y pudo, al fin, ver a su alrededor.

Su campo de visión se vio ocupado por un mar tan azul como el cielo, que golpeaba la blanca arena una y otra vez. Sintió bajo su cuerpo esa misma arena, ardiendo debido al constante calor del sol y, a su espalda, se extendía una gran selva. En cualquier otra situación, ver un paisaje así la habría emocionado, sin embargo, en aquél minuto no podía verle nada agradable. Aquella visión estaba teñida de sangre.

Habían cuerpos ensangrentados dispersos por toda la playa, los supervivientes se paraban atolondrados por la explosión, tratando de ayudar a quienes estaban en peor estado. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real. Seguramente se había quedado dormida en el avión y todo esto no era más que un indeseable mundo onírico que su mente había creado, ¿no?

—Antes de que te eches a llorar y te vuelvas inútil, hay gente ahí que necesita ayuda.

Había olvidado que había alguien junto a ella. Volteó a ver al hombre, reconociendo a duras penas su voz antes de verlo. Era el platinado que iba junto a ella en el avión, pero su aspecto había cambiado. La pulcra camisa blanca que llevaba ahora tenía todo el hombro y abdomen teñido de sangre, además de que había perdido varios botones, y perdió ambos zaparos. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran igual de fríos que antes.

—Estás… —Señaló las manchas de sangre con terror. Su voz falló, no dejándole terminar la oración.

—Esta no es mi sangre.

Palideció, entendiendo lo que eso significaba. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue bajar la vista hacia su cuerpo, mas de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Una gran mancha roja se extendía por su blusa desde el costado hacia el centro. No había tomado consciencia de que estaba herida, es más, no le dolía, pero había visto los suficientes programas de supervivencia en Discovery Channel como para saber que una persona que es herida en situaciones extremas no siente dolor inmediatamente, sino que se concentra en hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Sobrevivir a un accidente de avión, quedando varada en quién sabe donde y con un montón de muertos y heridos alrededor parecía una situación bastante extrema.

Un grito desesperado llamó su atención. Una mujer presionaba el pecho de un niño una y otra vez, intentando reanimarlo. Kagome corrió hacia ellos, atravesando la arena llena de gente sangrante. El platinado tenía razón, había gente en peores condiciones que necesitaba ayuda.

—Puedo ayudar, tomé clases de primeros auxilios —explicó a la mujer, que se movió rápidamente para darle espacio de actuar.

Colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, intentando escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran tenues, pero seguían ahí.

—Estaba en el agua, tuve que sacarlo… —La voz de la joven castaña a su a lado era temblorosa—. Creo que tragó agua… Ahora no reacciona.

¿Que había tragado agua? Eso era todo lo que Kagome necesitaba saber para poder ayudarle. Teniendo que poner en práctica por primera vez sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios, le dio respiración boca a boca al joven repetidas veces, entre las cuales presionaba su pecho para reanimarlo. Luego de un par de intentos, volvió en sí, tosiendo agua.

—¿Estás bien…? —No sabía el nombre del chico.

—Kohaku —completó por ella la frase la castaña, aunque parecía que esa no había sido su intención. Sólo había nombrado al chico, feliz de que hubiese reaccionado.

Kohaku tosió y se aferró a la mujer.

Sin perder tiempo, Kagome se paró y miró alrededor. La mayoría se estaba ayudando entre sí y no parecía haber nadie solo. Sin embargo, no eran muchos, debían haber alrededor de veinte personas allí, ¿dónde estaban los demás pasajeros? ¿Habrían caído lejos… o estaban muertos?

Algo tiró de sus jeans, haciéndola emerger de sus pensamientos. Al mirar lo que había sido, se encontró con un pequeño niño pelirrojo de no más de seis años. Su carita estaba sucia con ciertas quemaduras y raspones, y sus ojos verdes rojos de haber estado llorando. A la joven azabache se le encogió el corazón al verlo así.

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —preguntó el pequeño, asustado.

Kagome se agachó a su altura y lo miró con preocupación.

—¿Cómo es tu papá, pequeño? —Le preguntó dulcemente, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Es grande y se parece a mí, pero su cabello es un poco más oscuro que el mío —explicó el niño, respirando profundo.

Miró alrededor en busca de alguien con las características que el infante le dijo, después de todo, no habían muchas personas que pudiesen parecerse a él con esos colores tan particulares. Sin embargo, no vio nada siquiera parecido. Y en tal caso, si estuviera por los alrededores, el mismo niño lo habría visto y no le hubiese tenido que preguntar a una extraña. Como Kagome lo veía, existían dos posibilidades: o no estaba por los alrededores en un lugar visible o estaba muerto. Pero ¿cómo decirle eso a un niño inocente?

—Escucha, pequeño… —Se interrumpió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shippo.

La azabache tragó saliva, pensando bien sus palabras.

—Escucha, Shippo, ahora mismo todos están dispersos. Es muy probable que tu papá te esté buscando en este mismo momento, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo hasta que llegue?

Sí, había optado por el camino fácil de darle esperanzas que podían ser inútiles, pero, al fin y al cabo, no podían asegurar que su padre estaba muerto, ¿no? Después de todo, ellos mismos sobrevivieron al mismo accidente. Además, ya no pudo sentirse mal al respecto cuando el pequeño asintió y le tomó la mano con fuerza.

Se puso de pie sin soltar a Shippo y vio hacia el lugar donde había estado sentada hacía unos minutos. El platinado ya no estaba allí y supuso que había ido a buscar a su hermano —o eso suponía que eran por el parecido—, el otro platinado que se había sentado en su fila de asientos del avión.

Cerca del trozo de fuselaje quemado, la gente había comenzado a agruparse.

—Ven, Shippo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el grupo. Al llegar, se encontraron con un profundo silencio, nadie estaba diciendo nada, sólo miraban al suelo o algún punto indefinido, quizás preguntándose si todo aquello era real.

—Tal parece que estamos vivos. —Habló una voz.

Un hombre de cabello oscuro afirmado en una pequeña coleta y ojos azules dio dos pasos al frente para llamar la atención de todos. Tenía varios aretes en las orejas y su camisa azul marino estaba tenía una manga desgarrada, dejando relucir una enorme herida a lo largo de su brazo.

Luego de su afirmación, todos se miraron, buscando creer fervientemente en eso, en que realmente estaban vivos.

—No sé por qué el avión cayó, pero es un milagro que seamos tantos los supervivientes, más aún haber caído en esta isla. —El hombre parecía estar razonando aquellas cosas más para sí mismo que para el resto.

—Sí, un milagro —asintió la mujer que estaba con Kohaku. Le estaba sirviendo de apoyo al chico, que parecía estar bastante perturbado con todo aquello—. Aún así, cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, mejor. ¿No tienen todos los aviones una radio en la cabina? Podemos pedir ayuda y en poco tiempo nos habremos ido.

La chica hablaba con la razón y todos asintieron. Kagome se impresionó por cómo las cosas se estaban poniendo en marcha. Hacía menos de una hora había despertado en aquella playa desierta, con una visión que no era más que sangre y ahora todas aquellas personas estaban tratando de organizarse. ¡Se habían agrupado para hablar! Nunca creyó aquello. Es más, creía que todos se dispersarían y nadie sabría qué hacer. Y ahora, ¿había posibilidad de que fueran rescatados tan fácilmente?

Entonces sus esperanzas se vieron rotas.

—Hay un problema con eso: no tenemos idea de dónde está la cabina del avión.

Todos miraron automáticamente hacia el fuselaje quemado. Era cierto: el avión estaba destruido y abierto, pero sólo estaba parte del centro y la cola. La cabina y lo que debieron haber sido las primeras diez filas de pasajeros no estaban allí. ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa gente? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ello.

Se produjeron varios comentarios entre los presentes. Sin la radio, ¿cómo enviarían un pedido de auxilio? Kagome sintió cómo Shippo apretaba aún más su mano.

El atardecer ya se cernía sobre todos ellos. Pronto sería de noche y no les quedaría de otra que dormir en la arena, heridos y sin provisiones. Todos parecieron pensar lo mismo al mismo tiempo, porque fijaron sus ojos en el horizonte y muecas de terror se dibujaron en sus rostros.

El asunto era ciertamente grave. No sólo no tenían idea de dónde estaba la cabina del avión, sino que habían niños involucrados en el asunto. Miró a Shippo, tan pequeño y asustado, y luego a Kohaku, que aunque mayor, seguía siendo más vulnerable que los demás.

Pero, viéndolo por el lado positivo, pronto alguien se daría cuenta de que su avión había desaparecido de los radares y emprenderían una búsqueda, ¿no? En realidad, no sabía cómo funcionaban aquellas cosas, pero decidió atenerse a esa esperanza. Por ella. Por el pequeño niño que le sostenía la mano con fuerza.


	3. Nuevos Recursos

¡Hola, queridos lectores! Quería agradecerles a todos por los comentarios que he recibido de su parte, me han animado mucho y me alegro de que les guste la historia. Noté que varios relacionaron los primeros capítulos con la serie Lost y me di cuenta de que sí, probablemente al principio tenga cierta similitud, pero la historia se tornará completamente distinta. Bueno, sin más, ¡les dejo el tercer capítulo!

**Nuevos Recursos**

—_Mamá, ¿dónde está papá? —preguntó la pequeña niña una noche mientras cenaban._

—_Está trabajando, Kagome. —Le respondió rápidamente—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a cortar eso?_

_La niña negó con la cabeza y continuó tratando de cortar su pequeño bistec de carne._

—_¿Por qué papá trabaja tanto?_

_La mujer vaciló._

—_Para que tú y yo podamos vivir bien. —Sonrió—. Y puedas tener esas muñecas que tanto te gustan._

_A la niña no le hiso gracia._

—_Entonces no quiero más muñecas._

Una oleada de viento frío la hizo despertar. La oscuridad de un lugar que no era su habitación la recibió y se sintió desolada. Habían acampado todos juntos en la playa alrededor de una improvisada fogata, que ahora se había apagado.

Luego de que todos notaron que no tenían forma de enviar una señal de auxilio, decidieron mantener la calma —dentro de lo posible— y tratar de organizarse, centrándose en que pronto iniciarían una búsqueda y que los rescatarían. Así, se prepararon para pasar la noche. Algunos hombres fueron en busca de madera por la zona selvática, mientras que las mujeres y los hombres más heridos se quedaron en la playa inspeccionando las partes de fuselaje que no habían estallado. Se alegraron mucho cuando vieron que habían algunos bolsos y maletas que iban en los compartimentos de mano casi intactos. La mayoría contaba con documentos, uno que otro abrigo, botellas de agua o alguna gaseosa, libros y revistas… cosas típicas que la gente suele llevar en sus bolsos de mano y que les fueron muy útiles.

Gracias a las botellas de agua pudieron limpiar al menos un poco las heridas de la mayoría y los hombres habían prestado sus camisas para usarlas como vendas. Obviamente no era la mejor atención médica que pudieran recibir, pero era mejor que tener las heridas expuestas.

También pudieron conocerse un poco mejor, al menos ya sabía algunos nombres. La mujer que estaba con Kohaku se llamaba Sango y era su hermana, y el hombre que había hablado antes, el de múltiples argollas en las orejas, se llamaba Miroku. No había vuelto a ver a los platinados que iban con ella en el avión y se preguntaba a dónde podrían haber ido.

Kagome se paró y, con cuidado de que no se le soltara el trozo de camisa que cubría la herida en su cintura, se acercó a la fogata para intentar reanimar el fuego con las pocas chispas que le quedaban. Una vez que lo logró, escuchó a alguien toser terriblemente.

Miró alrededor, buscando al responsable, encontrándose con un hombre acostado un poco lejos del grupo. Rápidamente se acercó a él, creyendo que estaba en apuros, y así era. Era un hombre joven y fornido, pero estaba gravemente herido. El pedazo de tela de camisa que le habían puesto en el hombro para proteger una herida estaba completamente empapado de sangre, la cual comenzaba ya a escurrir por su brazo. Era evidente que la hemorragia no se había detenido y todo su cuerpo sudaba mucho. Kagome puso su pálida mano sobre la frente bronceada de él, notando de inmediato que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Joven, ¿puede escucharme? —Le preguntó, intentando averiguar si estaba consciente o no, ya que no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento.

Él no contestó. Sin perder el tiempo, la joven corrió hasta el bolso donde habían apilado las pocas botellas de agua que tenían y tomó una que estaba por la mitad. En cuanto volvió con él, retiró cuidadosamente la tela ensangrentada de su hombro.

La imagen fue terrible, tenía un corte profundo y bastante grande. Podía ver la carne viva bajo un mar de sangre aún en la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Respiró profundo para no desmayarse una y otra vez, hasta que sintió que se estabilizaba mentalmente. Mojó un poco la herida con el agua para quitar el exceso de sangre y limpiarla. Entonces se le presentó un problema: necesitaba reponer la tela que le había sacado por una seca y no habían más camisas libres. Entonces miró su blusa: tan fina que no sería difícil romperla…

Arrancó con fuerza una de sus mangas —las cuales eran las únicas partes que no estaban manchadas de aquél rojo líquido—, y la envolvió alrededor del hombro del hombre. Luego despendió la otra y la mojó con el agua fría para depositarla en su frente, esperando que aquello le bajara la fiebre.

Se quedó allí, sentada a su lado, pensando. No había caído en la cuenta hasta el momento de que Kate seguramente estaría desesperada. Ya debían de haber informado a los familiares de todos los que iban en el vuelo de la desaparición del mismo. Seguramente los creerían muertos, es decir, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que terminarían vivos en una isla? Bueno, al menos algunos de ellos.

Lo único bueno de aquél lugar era que _él_ no la encontraría.

Escuchó un leve murmullo a su lado, ¡el hombre había reaccionado! Le prestó toda su atención rápidamente.

—Gra… —comenzó a decir él, terminando la frase en un susurro ininteligible. Sin embargo, ella comprendió.

—No hay de qué. —Sonrió—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

El joven abrió un poco sus ojos, dejando ver unas pupilas de un intenso azul turquesa. Levantó su gruesa mano y la llevó contra su hombro, palpando la tela, y pareció sorprenderse levemente de que estuviera seca.

—Tú… —Tragó saliva—. ¿Fuiste tú?

Kagome tenía que acercarse mucho para entenderle, por lo que asintió estando muy cerca de su cara.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. La joven sonrió, sabiendo que él quería descansar, y se paró para dar una caminata. Necesitaba despejar un poco su cabeza y meditar acerca de todas aquellas cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente a profundidad, organizar sus ideas. Si no quería perder la cordura, tenía que estabilizarse.

La suave y fina arena se le escurría por los pies con cada paso que daba. Se acercó a la orilla del mar, deseando refrescarse con el agua contra sus pies. Se sentía sucia, y ¿cómo no?, si había estado en un vuelo larguísimo que luego se había estrellado, por lo que estaba bañada en sudor… y sangre. Se tocó el costado automáticamente, le dolía, sí, pero con tanto estrés en las últimas horas no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por una herida. No podía permitirse preocuparse por ella misma, le había prometido a Shippo que cuidaría de él hasta que su padre volviera, cosa que, tomando en cuenta que lo más probable era que el hombre estuviese muerto, no pasaría nunca.

Una ola impactó contra sus pies y no pudo más que suspirar, relajándose con ese refrescante contacto. Se remangó los pantalones hasta debajo de las rodillas y caminó a lo largo de la playa con el agua contra sus pies, pensando en alejarse un rato del campamento. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se sentó frente a la orilla, admirando cómo el mar se iba iluminando con el amanecer.

Se sintió insignificante, allí, a quién sabe cuántos kilómetros de la sociedad, en el medio del océano. Sus sueños se estaban deshaciendo en aquél mismo momento. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca los encontraban? ¿Era eso posible? Ella _necesitaba _llegar a Nueva York lo antes posible, sino todos sus esfuerzos e ideales se irían a la basura. Aunque, bueno, no necesitaría sueños ni ideales si pasaba el resto de su vida en una isla desierta, ¿no?

Golpeó la arena con rabia. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas allí y ya se estaba poniendo pesimista. ¡Ella no era así! Los rescatarían, se repitió a sí misma, y a esa idea se aferraría.

Los rayos del sol se descubrieron totalmente, anunciando que ya era de día. Su luz chocó con el agua, haciendo que el reflejo le lastimara un poco los ojos y tuviera que taparse los rayos con una mano. Entonces vio algo flotando en el agua, ¡un momento! Eran varias cosas flotando hacia la orilla.

Se paró de golpe para identificar de qué se trataba. Su primer pensamiento fue que eran cuerpos a la deriva, pero se alegró al ver que no se trataba de eso. ¡Eran maletas! ¡Cinco maletas grandes! Pero, no comprendía, ¿cómo podía ser que flotaran, no se suponía que se hundieran? Entonces notó que no se estaban moviendo: estaban atascadas entre lo que parecían ser rocas.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, se sacó la blusa y el pantalón —ya que sólo le estorbarían haciéndole peso—, quedando así en su sencilla ropa interior negra, y se abalanzó contra el agua en busca de las maletas. Su primera reacción fue de dolor, un dolor intenso en su costado debido al agua salada entrando en contacto con su profunda herida. Ardía, y mucho, pero aquellos objetos que intentaba alcanzar eran más importantes.

Nadó con ganas hasta que estuvo junto a las rocas que mantenían las maletas encalladas. Palpó una de ellas para comprobar qué tan resbaladiza era y se aferró a su superficie para impulsarse y tomar la primera maleta. Pesaba, no cabía duda, pero el oleaje la ayudaba a llevarla hasta la orilla. Así, llegó tambaleándose y dejó el gran bolso en la arena.

De igual forma buscó la segunda. Sin embargo, cuando volvió con la tercera estaba muy cansada y el costado le escocía terriblemente. Cayó de rodillas y respiró agitadamente, intentando recomponerse para ir a buscar las dos restantes. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con una mano. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un rostro conocido. El platinado más joven, el que iba del lado del pasillo en el avión, le tendía una mano para auxiliarla.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome tomó su mano y se puso se pie, aún intentando recuperar el aliento. Asintió torpemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué buscabas? —Le preguntó él—. ¿Por qué venías así del agua?

Ella señaló las maletas que había dejado en la arena y luego hacia las rocas en el mar.

—Las encontré atascadas en aquellas rocas —dijo en una exhalación—. Aún quedan dos.

El joven miró hacia las rocas y pareció reconocer las otras dos maletas. Sin decir nada, se quitó la camisa, dejando ver un firme pecho libre de heridas y rasguños, y se lanzó al agua por ellas.

Kagome recuperó el aliento lentamente y llevó sus manos a su costado. Se sorprendió al sentir directamente su piel y no la tela que había estado usando como venda. Debió de haberse soltado mientras nadaba. Miró la herida: era un corte bastante abierto y se había llenado con un poco de arena. Aún le ardía por el agua salada, le desesperaba esa sensación. Quería sujetarse con fuerza allí, para controlar la comezón que le daba, pero no podía tocarse.

El joven no tardó en conseguir las dos maletas restantes. Las depositó en la arena junto a las otras y se acercó a ella.

La piel se le puso de gallina cuando sintió los dedos de él rozando el borde de su herida, analizándola. Su inesperada cercanía la puso nerviosa y la silenció por completo. Vio cómo él tomaba su camisa, la sacudía y luego, ante la atónita mirada de ella, la rasgó. Volvió a acercarse, colocando el trozo de tela blanca alrededor de su cintura, cubriendo perfectamente el corte.

Se sentía bien. La presión con la que estaba atada la hacía sentir contenida, no como la otra que estaba tan suelta que —justo como pasó— se le podía salir en cualquier momento.

—Gracias. —Le dijo en cuanto hubo terminado de vendarla.

Él se dejó caer sentado en la arena; una muda invitación para que lo acompañara, sin embargo, en lugar de sentarse junto a él, se acercó a las maletas para averiguar qué contenían.

—Entonces… —Habló el ojidorado para llamar su atención—, ¿cómo viste las maletas?

Concentrada en el pequeño candado que mantenía una de las maletas cerradas, tardó un poco en contestarle. El joven la miraba, expectante.

—Estaba caminando por la orilla y, no sé, de repente las vi —explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Estás acampando con los demás?

Kagome se paró y corrió hacia el borde de la selva. Sonrió para sí misma en cuanto encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó la grisácea roca entre sus manos y corrió de vuelta hacia la orilla, casi tirándose contra la maleta. Esperaba que romper el candado con ella.

—No sé si se le pueda llamar «acampar» aún, pero sí, estoy con ellos.

Golpeó con la roca el pequeño candado. Él sólo la observaba. Tras un par de golpes con medida fuerza, aquél sello cedió.

—¿Por qué no están ustedes con el grupo? —preguntó ella mientras quitaba el candado, para luego deslizar el cierra y, finalmente, abrir la maleta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tú y tu… ¿hermano, quizás? El otro platinado. ¿Por qué no están con el resto?

La maleta estaba repleta de ropa de hombre. Habían camisas, pantalones, zapatos, todas aquellas cosas algo mojadas por el agua que se les había filtrado, pero aún así en perfecto estado. Tomó un gran estuche negro y lo abrió, descubriendo artículos de higiene personal, como cepillos, crema de afeitar y desodorante. Perfecto, pensó, aquello sería de gran utilidad.

El platinado a su lado soltó una muy leve carcajada, casi como un suspiro.

—Te refieres a Sesshomaru. Sí, es mi hermano. —Se acercó a ella, tomó la piedra y comenzó a golpear el candado de la otra maleta—. Caí lejos de todos ustedes y él me encontró. Luego era muy tarde como para buscar al resto. —Abrió la maleta, revelando un montón de ropa de mujer.

—Pero ahora estás aquí, ¿se quedarán? —Kagome se sorprendió a sí misma. Aquello parecía casi una invitación.

Él se movió hacia la tercera maleta.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que ayudarte a llevar todo esto hacia allá. —Habló con una sonrisa.

Kagome tampoco pudo contener el que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaran.

—Soy Inuyasha, por cierto. —comentó él, teniéndole una mano.

—Kagome.

Su delicada mano estrechó la de él. Entonces, el semblante de él se volvió serio.

—Sesshomaru —murmuró, aún sin soltarle la mano.

Aquello la confundió. ¿Qué había dicho? Hasta que él desvió su mirada hacia algún punto en la selva y ella lo imitó. Dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa cuando notó a una persona al pie de los árboles.

El otro platinado, Sesshomaru, los observaba con una mirada glacial.


	4. Te Veo

¡Uf! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar este fic! Probablemente me odian, lo lamento. La verdad había perdido el hilo, no tenía idea de cómo seguir. Estaba atascada. Espero me perdonen. Intentaré seguir actualizándolo siempre que pueda, experimentemos a ver a dónde llega esta historia y qué final tendrá. Muchas gracias por seguirla. Aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo.

**Te Veo**

—_¿Ya no vas a hablarme? —inquirió la voz masculina desde otra habitación._

_La niña se aferró a las mantas de su cama en la oscuridad de su cuarto._

—_Ya has dejado bastante claro que no tienes nada que decirme, ¿por qué debería hablarte yo? —respondió con voz seca una mujer._

—_Sabes bien que lo hago por ustedes —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras._

—_¡No! —exclamó ella—. No tenías derecho a decidir por nosotras, ¡jamás habríamos elegido lo que tú!_

—_Baja la voz, mujer, vas a despertar a Kagome._

_La niña se tapó los oídos. ¡Ya no aguantaba más!_

—_¿Ahora te importa tu hija?_

_Una cachetada resonó en toda la casa._

—Kagome, ¿podrías ayudarme a colgar todo esto?

La joven azabache parpadeó repetidas veces, volviendo al presente. Era Sango quien le hablaba, sosteniendo un montón de ropa húmeda. De inmediato se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones, y le quitó la mitad de lo que llevaba para cargarlo hasta el improvisado tendedero que hicieron con las ramas más grandes que encontraron.

Cuando —con la ayuda de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, los dos platinados— llegó con las maletas al campamento, todos se alegraron. La gran cantidad de ropa y otros artículos que aquellos bolsos contenían eran muy útiles para todos y les haría la estadía varados en la isla un poco más llevadera. Aquél día todos parecieron despertar con más optimismo y energía. Pronto se pusieron a trabajar, haciendo un área donde todos pudieran acampar más cómodamente, no como la noche anterior. El único que no parecía tener intención de ayudar era el platinado mayor, Sesshomaru.

Aquella mañana, cuando los encontró a ella e Inuyasha hablando el la playa, se limitó a acercarse, tomar un par de maletas e informar que las llevaría hasta el campamento. Ya se había notado ella de que él no era una persona muy comunicativa, pero era ahora que se daba cuenta de que era lo suficientemente egoísta o poco colaborador como para quedarse parado viendo el océano mientras todos trabajaban. ¿Qué tanto tenía que pensar? Sí, todos estaban en shock, pero aún así ayudaban.

—Hola, señoritas.

Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo. Se trataba de Miroku, que llevaba una mochila al hombro.

—Hemos decidido ir a investigar los alrededores para ver si encontramos agua. Las pocas botellas que teníamos se están acabando demasiado rápido y no tenemos muchos hombres en condiciones de una caminata.

No hizo la pregunta explícita, pero ambas comprendieron perfectamente lo que les estaba pidiendo. Los ojos azules de Kagome chocaron contra los marrones de Sango, para luego asentir al mismo tiempo.

—Iremos —afirmó Kagome.

—Bien. Tomen una mochila y metan la mayor cantidad de botellas vacías que puedan. —Miró hacia la selva—. Partiremos enseguida para que no nos tome la noche.

Así se marchó, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Kagome miró a Sango con una mirada preocupada que la castaña no entendió. Parecía que todos estaban buscando la manera de adaptarse a aquél nuevo entorno. Estaban construyendo chozas (si es que se les podía llamar así), ahora buscaban una fuente de agua… Pero claro, necesitaban sobrevivir hasta que llegara algún rescate y sólo estaban buscando la forma de que la espera fuese más cómoda y segura.

—Ve a buscar tu mochila, Sango. —Le pidió Kagome—. Enseguida te alcanzo.

La castaña asintió y se dirigió hacia un montón de bolsos y objetos resguardados por una techumbre de palitos y largas hojas, de la cual sacó una mochila vacía. Mientras tanto, la azabache se dirigió hacia el otro lado del campamento.

Lo encontró construyendo algo así como una choza con ramas gruesas y una especie de tela que parecía impermeable. Los músculos de su espalda desnuda tensándose cada vez que alzaba los brazos o levantaba algo. Seguía sorprendiéndole, ¿cómo podía ser que no tuviese ni un solo rasguño? Ella seguía resintiendo fuertemente su herida en el abdomen y casi todos habían salido heridos de alguna forma. Chico suertudo, pensó.

—¡Inuyasha! —Le llamó. El aludido dejó su labor y se volteó a mirarla—. Saldremos de excursión en busca de agua, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Seguro.

Se agachó y tomó una camiseta, que se puso rápidamente.

—Bien. Lleva una mochila y busca la mayor cantidad de cosas que podamos usar para traer el agua. Partiremos enseguida.

—Yo también iré.

Ambos voltearon, encontrándose con Sesshomaru acercándose a ellos con elegancia. Hasta que se dignó a hacer algo, pensó ella. No dio tiempo a que le dijeran nada y se dirigió a buscar una mochila. Kagome decidió que lo mejor era restarle importancia a su comportamiento y se alejó de allí hacia el lugar donde había hecho una improvisada choza con unas ramas y una tela impermeable que habían encontrado.

—¡Shippo! —llamó, sin entrar.

El pequeño se asomó con cara adormilada por la entrada. Se sintió culpable por despertarlo, el pobre debía estar muy agotado, tan sólo era un niño.

—Perdóname por despertarte. —Se agachó a su lado—. Iré con un grupo a buscar agua, así que no te asustes si no me ves cerca. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, busca a la anciana Kaede, ¿sí?

La anciana Kaede era una mujer mayor a la cual conoció gracias a que le ayudó con las ropas de las maletas que trajo aquella mañana. Era sumamente amable y parecía saber mucho, le agradó de inmediato. Además, era bastante fuerte. A pesar de la magnitud del accidente, había quedado menos herida que muchas personas y se mantenía calmada y optimista. Si a alguien le confiaba el cuidar a Shippo, era a ella.

El pequeño niño pareció asimilar sus palabras a medida que recobraba la lucidez. Al principio, el miedo pareció reflejarse en sus ojos, pero asintió.

—Cuídate, por favor, Kagome. —Le susurró con su voz infantil.

—Claro, Shippo. No nos alejaremos mucho. —Le sonrió.

Lo dejó seguir durmiendo dentro de la tienda. El grupo que iría por el agua ya se estaba reuniendo en la linde de la selva, pero ella aún tenía que hacer otra parada. Caminó con dificultad por la arena hacia el otro lado del campamento. Los tumbos que el terreno irregular la hacían dar provocaban que la tela que tenía amarrada a la cintura rozara constantemente su herida, lo que no ayudaba mucho a que esta cicatrizara correctamente. Dolía, pero había estado tan ocupada todo el tiempo que casi no la sentía. Sólo intentaba tener cuidado para que no se abriera de nuevo. Sin embargo, no era ni de lejos la peor.

Hizo una mueca en cuanto llegó a su destino. El hombre de tez bronceada estaba despierto, mirando al cielo con sus ojos zafiros. Su largo cabello negro se le pegaba a la cara a causa del sudor y la venda que le había puesto la noche anterior en el brazo ya estaba ensangrentada de nuevo, aun que no tanto como la última vez.

—¿Cómo se siente, joven? —Se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo.

Él la miró seriamente a los ojos, luego una sonrisa casi arrogante se plasmó en sus labios.

—He estado peor —susurró con voz pastosa.

Ella sonrió, contenta de que al menos pudiera hablar coherentemente. La noche anterior tenía la fiebre tan alta que hasta eso lo dificultaba. Analizó la venda improvisada que había hecho con tela de su camisa: aguantaría un par de horas más. No quería quitarla hasta no tener agua para limpiar la herida.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él.

—Soy Kagome.

—Kagome… —Casi parecía que degustaba su nombre—. Yo soy Kouga.

Ella sonrió. Llevó su mano a la frente de él, notando que claramente la temperatura había disminuido.

—¿Cuántos somos? —preguntó él entonces.

—No estoy segura exactamente, poco más de veinte.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió. Lo entendía, era una cifra fuerte pensando en la cantidad de personas que iban en el avión. No era un vuelo pequeño.

—¡Kagome! —Escuchó que la llamaban. Volteó, era Sango—. ¡Ya debemos irnos!

—¡Ya voy!

Miró al joven frente a ella.

—Volveré en un par de horas con agua, Kouga. Por favor, no intentes levantarte.

Las comisuras de los labios de él se alzaron levemente.

—No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado.

Minutos después de que se unió al grupo, ya estaban todos en marcha. Miroku lideraba el camino junto a otros dos hombres cuyos nombres no sabía, Sango iba con ella, pasos atrás Inuyasha las seguía y, tras todos, de último, iba Sesshomaru. La maleza era tupida y muchas raíces de árboles y plantas extrañas sobresalían, haciendo que tuvieran que estar muy atentos para no tropezar. La visibilidad también se veía afectada, ya que las copas de los árboles eran tan tupidas que no se filtraba mucha luz solar entre las ramas. Sin duda, el camino sería agotador.

Lo cierto era que, después de hora y media de caminata por ese terreno irregular, lo único que querían era descansar, pero no podían permitírselo. El día avanzaba rápidamente y, si no se apresuraban, anochecería antes de que pudieran salir de la selva.

Kagome suspiró. ¿Quién le habría dicho que se vería en esa situación? Al menos, podía dar gracias por estar viva. Lo que más le preocupaba era que seguro que en todo el mundo los darían por muertos en ese momento. ¿Qué diría su familia? ¿Y Kate? ¿La daría también _él _por muerta? Esperaba que sí.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no notó una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Soltó un gritito al sentir que caía, el cual se detuvo abruptamente cuando alguien la sostuvo, evitando el golpe justo a tiempo.

—Ten más cuidado. —Le dijo Inuyasha, soltándola en cuanto se puso de pie nuevamente.

—Sí, gracias.

En ese momento que miró a Inuyasha, captó algo de reojo. Sesshomaru estaba unos metros más atrás, mirando hacia su izquierda fijamente. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se adentró hacia ese lado de la selva. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había visto?

Corrió hacia el punto donde él se encontraba hace unos momentos y vio hacia la dirección en que se fue. No veía nada, ni siquiera a Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué haces, Kagome? —gritó Sango. Todo el grupo se había parado a verla.

—¡Esperen aquí! —Les pidió.

Dicho eso, y sin darles tiempo a replicar nada, se adentró por donde lo había hecho el platinado mayor tan sólo segundos antes. ¿Dónde estaba él? No lo veía por ninguna parte.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó al aire. La verdad, no se imaginaba al ojidorado respondiendo a su llamado, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

La zona por la que avanzaba se volvía cada vez más espesa, obligándola a apartar las ramas de los árboles con cada paso que daba. ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru hubiese atravesado todo eso tan rápido? De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, los árboles cesaron. Frente a ella había un pequeño lago y allí, agachado junto a la orilla, Sesshomaru llenaba una botella.

—¿Cómo…? —murmuró, incapaz de completar la frase.

El platinado se volteó a verla con una expresión carente de emoción, a la vez que guardaba la botella en su mochila.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿Acaso no viniste a buscar agua?

Su voz profunda la hizo salir de shock. Lo que realmente quería preguntarle era: ¿cómo supo que había agua allí? Lo había visto determinar la dirección por la que debía ir con tal seguridad, que no le cabía duda de que no había sido casualidad. Sin embargo, se quedó callada. No importaba eso, lo importante era que habían encontrado agua. Se agachó junto a él y comenzó a cargar las botellas con agua. Cuando ya llevaba un par, Sesshomaru se detuvo.

—Es suficiente —dijo con voz ronca y barítona—. ¿Qué pretendes reteniéndonos aquí?

Su voz sonó mordaz y amenazadora. Había algo tras sus palabras que no había dejado explícito y ella no era capaz de entender.

—¿De qué hablas? —No entendía. ¿Qué quería decir con que «los retenía»?

Él la miró fijamente. Podía sentir como su mirada la atravesaba. Dos lanzas doradas que se clavaban en sus ojos azules. Sesshomaru apretaba con fuerza la botella que tenía en la mano, que sólo por obra y gracia del Señor aún no explotaba. Su expresión era claramente enojada.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sabes a qué me refiero?

—Pues, no. —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué sentía que él sabía algo que ella no?

Estaba a punto de preguntar, cuando un grito llamó su atención.

—¡Kagome! —Era la voz de Sango. La estaba buscando.

—¡Por aquí! —gritó, esperando que pudieran seguir el sonido de su voz—. ¡Hay agua!

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lago. Las caras de todos se iluminaron al ver esa gran fuente de agua dulce. Enseguida se pusieron a llenar botellas, aprovechando de beber también.

—Este lago nos será muy útil, ¿cómo lo encontraron? —preguntó Miroku, luego de beber una botella completa.

Kagome negó con la cabeza e indicó al platinado mayor.

—Yo sólo seguí a Sesshomaru, él fue quien lo encontró.

Todos lo miraron con admiración y sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste? —preguntó Sango.

—Lo escuché —contestó simplemente él. Estaba a un lado del grupo, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Pero qué astuto eres, Sesshomaru —dijo uno de los hombres cuyos nombres no sabía. Su tono era meloso, extraño. El aludido le dirigió con una mirada asesina. A Sesshomaru tampoco le había gustado su tono.

—Tienes toda la razón, Naraku —corroboró el otro hombre con una sonrisa. Éste sí parecía un chico común y corriente. Habló con un tono desenfadado, como si no tuviera problemas. En cambio, hasta la apariencia de Naraku era extraña. Era tan pálido como una hoja de papel y su cabello era tan negro como la noche. Su ojos tenían un color marrón tan peculiar, que se veían rojizos, dándole un aspecto muy extraño.

Decidió no darle importancia, ya que no podía juzgar a un libro por su portada. Además, había prestado su ayuda para ir a buscar agua, por lo que no podía ser una persona de malas intenciones.

—Iré a marcar algunos árboles para no perdernos la próxima vez que vengamos —avisó ella, y volvió por el camino por el que llegaron.

Marcó uno, dos, tres árboles con una roca que encontró en el suelo, hasta que notó un árbol de apariencia extraña. Su madera era especialmente oscura, pero poseía unas marcas poco naturales de un color más claro. Eran líneas, un montón de líneas amontonadas de forma extraña Entonces lo notó: se trataba de letras.

Sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al comprender el mensaje tallado de manera bruta sobre la corteza. Sus manos sudaban frío, se sintió débil y sus rodillas cedieron. No podía creer lo que aquello rezaba:

_Aún te veo, Kagome._


End file.
